A Hearth's Warming Tail/Transcript
Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again Ponies: Ponies' voices fill the night Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Happy hearts so full and bright Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Oh, what a sight Look at the light! All for tonight! Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Fluttershy: Clouds arranged 'til they're just so Pegasi: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Rainbow Dash: Gonna make some awesome snow Pegasi: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash: The chill wind blows Making a show Snowflakes aglow Ponies: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Pinkie Pie: A day that's filled with songs to sing Ponies: '''Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding '''Applejack: Cakes and pastries we shall bring Ponies: Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding We're so busy making merry Windigos should all be wary Stallions: As our mighty voices carry Ponies: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Rarity: Decorations we shall make Ponies: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Rarity: Perfection you just cannot fake Ponies: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Rarity: '''Not one mistake Don't let that break Oh, goodness' sake! '''Ponies: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a— Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again! ---- Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Starlight! Ready to celebrate your first Hearth's Warming Eve here in Ponyville? Starlight Glimmer: '''I was thinking I might just skip it. *Twilight and Spike both gasp* ''Song'' '''Spike: Skip Hearth's Warming Eve?! Starlight: I just find it all a little... silly. It's mostly a day dedicated to presents and candy, isn't it? Spike: And why would you deny yourself presents and candy? That's crazy-talk! Twilight: I think what Spike means to say is, 'Hearth's Warming is about more than presents and candy. It's a time to spend with friends and family when we celebrate a very important day in Equestria's history'. Starlight: I'' think to most ponies, it's just an excuse for silly songs and fun. Not a day to remember some old story. '''Twilight:' Maybe you just didn't have heard the right Hearth's Warming story yet! Starlight: Earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns sing songs around the hearth to fight back an eternal winter, caused by the mythical Windigos? *chuckle* Every foal and filly knows that story! Twilight: Not that one! My favourite holiday story—A Hearth's Warming Tale! Spike: '''Ooh, I love that one! ---- '''Twilight: This is the story of a powerful unicorn named Snowfall Frost, who hated Hearth's Warming Eve. It all began many moons ago in Canterlot... Every home in Canterlot was filled with holiday spirit... every home... except one. It was said of Snowfall that she was almost as studied as Star Swirl the Bearded. Almost... since everypony knows that Star Swirl was excellent at everything, from transfiguration, to dimensional calibration, teleportation— Spike: We get it... Star Swirl's awesome. Twilight: Right. The point is... Snowfall was also a powerful unicorn. She wanted to be perfect. Anything that got in the way of that was a waste of time. *bells ringing* Snowfall Frost: *gasp* Well, that batch was ruined. Snowdash! Twilight: Snowdash was Snowfall's loyal assistant. Snowdash: What do you need? Snowfall: Get this mess cleaned up. Those foolish ponies were ringing those blasted bells outside the window and I lost my concentration! Snowdash: *mumbling* Whoa, ponies actually enjoying Hearth's Warming Eve. Where did they get that crazy idea? Snowfall: Today is nothing to celebrate! Hearth's Warming Eve is a menace! A dangerous day for all of Equestria. Snowdash: Dangerous?! It's awesome! It's the day we remember how unicorns, pegasi, and Earth ponies came together in friendship to defeat the Windigos! Snowfall: That silly legend is the problem! Telling everypony that "singing songs and being nice" will solve everything? I've spent years studying magic and that's not how it works. Snowdash: I think you might be missing the point. Snowfall: Work hard, learn, and use your skills to BETTER Equestria! That's a worthy goal for anypony. But, by all means, if you wanna go home early, ignore all of the work you have, and spend the rest of— Snowdash: SWEET!!! Snowfall: Ugh! I HATE Hearth's Warming Eve! All of Equestria would be better off if we just skipped the day altogether! Say Goodbye to the Holiday Snowfall: Happy Hearth's Warming, they say in the street Happy Hearth's Warming, they think they're so sweet Words said so often that they lack any meaning Why should I join in when I could be intervening? Everypony loves this cursed holiday But would they be better off, with it out of the way? Well, okay! Say goodbye to the holiday With my magic, I'll erase it The greatest gift that I give today And everypony will have to face it No more little games for you to play After you say goodbye to the holiday Goodbye Hearth's Warming, you had a good run Goodbye Hearth's Warming, it's over, you're done Finally set free from your forced celebrations No need to reply to your trite invitations Calendar is shorter by a single day Is my magic up to the test? Time to see, I can't delay Say goodbye to the holiday Prepare the spell, no hesitation All memory shall fade away See Equestria's new transformation No more shall anypony say 'Happy Hearth's Warming!' *malicious laugh* After today! After today... ---- Snowfall: Once the spell is cast, all of Equestria will be better off! And they'll have me to thank for it! ---- Starlight: Wait a minute. Snowfall doesn't like Hearth's Warming Eve so she decided to cast a spell to get rid of it altogether? That seems a little extreme. Spike: Says the pony who tried to make everypony the same by replacing their cutie marks with equal signs. Twilight: I think what Spike was trying to say is that everypony has their reasons for doing things, even Snowfall. And if I could continue this story, we might just find out what they are. Spike: Proceed. Twilight: Snowfall was all set to cast her spell that would erase Hearth's Warming Eve for all time... when a voice from the hearth caught her attention. Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: You sure you wanna go through with this? Snowfall: (frightened) Huh?! Who's there?! Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past, that's who. And you and me have got to have us a little chat. Snowfall: A spirit! I didn't cast any spirit-summoning spell... What are you doing here? Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: You don't think a spell like that would get by without some powerful forces noticin'? You've got our attention, Snowfall Frost, and we've got some pretty strong opinions on this spell of yours. Snowfall: "We"? Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: They'll be along in a bit. For now, it's just you and me. Let's get a move on. We got a ton to see and barely any time to see it. Snowfall: *chuckles* I'm not going anywhere. I've got a spell to cast. And I DON'T need a history lesson about Hearth's Warming Eve. Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: We aren't goin' to the past to learn about the holiday. We're goin' to learn about you. *lassos Snowfall to the past* The Seeds of the Past Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: As a young thing, life sure is somethin' You go makin' choices large and small Always growin' like a seedlin' And playin' is like dreamin' And before you know it, big and tall And every little bitty choice you make Sends you down a path to who you are today So let's take a little trip down memory lane And see just what the past has to say (speaking) Aw, look how cute you were. Looks like you're not too upset it's Hearth's Warming Eve either. (singing) The seeds of the past They grow pretty fast Just look at who you were back then The seeds, as they grow Look what they can show Reveal the truth time and again Professor Flintheart: Just what do you think you're doing, Snowfall? Filly Snowfall: Decorating the classroom for Hearth's Warming Eve, Professor Flintheart! Professor Flintheart: You said you want to learn to be a powerful unicorn! Did you not? Filly Snowfall: I do! Professor Flintheart: And what is the way that one becomes a powerful unicorn? Filly Snowfall: *clears throat* Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria. Professor Flintheart: And how do these help you to learn magic? Filly Snowfall: I want to be strong enough to stop Windigos and help ponies! Professor Flintheart: That's just a story we tell little ponies. Real magic takes time to learn. *shatters the ornament* It's your choice. Spend your time learning to become a powerful unicorn, or play with your toys and make nothing of yourself. Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: Then some distress Words so careless Standin' there, you don't know what to do Feelin' helpless You can't make it hurt less So you go and change your point of view And in that moment, though you didn't know it Your defenses set up walls you built to last Leading to the pony you've become today And the spell you're about to cast It all comes from your past Snowfall: The seeds of the past We grow up so fast Some hurts never go away Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: The seeds as they grow This we can't let go All tied to this one holiday ---- Snowfall: *gasps* Spirit? What am I supposed to— Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents: Snowfall Frost! It is I, the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents! Snowfall: Um... don't you mean "present", like the time? Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents: No! Toys, Hearth's Warming doll... Here, want a cupcake? Snowfall: Fine. "Presents". *puts the dolls and cupcake in the trash* All of the pointless things ponies waste their time on. Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents: Ooh, Snowfall, it's not what the gift is that matters, it's what the gift means! Snowfall: It doesn't mean anything. It's just stuff. Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents: Exactly! Sometimes a cupcake means, "I love you!", or a toy means, "Hi, how you doin'?". And sometimes a book means "Your mane looks AMAZING!", and sometimes a scarf means—well—a scarf usually means you look cold. That one's easy. Snowfall: I don't understand anything you're saying. *Pinkie Sense on the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents* Snowfall: What's happening to you?! Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents: My Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents Sense is going off! That means a song is comin' on! Pinkie's Present Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents: Take a look at everything around you All the smells that surely will astound you Open up your heart, it will surround you In the magic of Hearth's Warming Eve The little things that make it better Little ponies spreading cheer Give a toy, a hug, a sweater Memories that last all year The present's always filled with presents Large, medium, and small Sometimes the most important things Aren't very big at all *tap-dancing* Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents: What a party, there's so much to see here Can't believe you didn't want to be here You'd have had a blast, I guarantee here This is the spirit of Hearth's Warming Eve The cider's flowing, this is living Come on and feel the beat Life is better when you're giving Each time you do it feels so sweet The present's always filled with presents So come on, open your eyes Spend time with ponies just like you And watch your spirits rise The present's always filled with presents Take a look around The reason for the holiday Is quite easily found Yes, the reason for the holiday Is quite easily found And the reason is to be with your friends! ---- Twilight: (singing in a Pinkie voice) And the reason is to be with your friends! (speaking) What? Starlight: You know you're doing your Pinkie Pie voice, right? Twilight: (embarassed) I was not! *Spike laughs* Starlight: Soooo... what happens next? Twilight: Well, the party was— Spike: Wait! Can we take a quick break? I need to refill my cocoa. Twilight: *groans* Fine. But hurry up! We're almost to the best part! ---- Spike: *blows steam* Okay, I'm ready. Twilight: The party was in full swing. ---- Merry: Snowdash! Snowdash: Hey, Merry. Merry: Why, whatever is the matter, darling? Flutterholly: Was it the eggnog? Oh, I knew I put in too much cinnamon... Snowdash: Oh, no, the eggnog was awesome, Flutterholly. I'm just mad at somepony who is complaining about how awful Hearth's Warming Eve is. Merry: I don't suppose that pony's name starts with "Snow"... Flutterholly: ... and ends with Frost? Snowdash: She said Hearth's Warming Eve is just an excuse to party, and we would all be better off spending time working to make Equestria a better place. *Everyone boos* Merry: What does Snowfall think a better Equestria looks like? Snowdash: (imitating Snowfall) (serious) Ponies working hard, learning, and using their abilities for the benefit of Equestria. *Merry and Flutterholly giggling* Merry: (muffled, from window)It looks like we've got everything on Snowfall's list right here. Flutterholly: (muffled, from window) I think a perfect Equestria looks a lot like a Hearth's Warming Eve Party. *curtain of window closes* Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents: (whispering) Me too! Too bad it's going to be the last one ever! Ever, ever, ever! (echoes out into mist) Snowfall: (while walking into mist) Spirit? What do you mean? What's going to happen? *The mist brings her to the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet-to-Come* Snowfall: Who are you? Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet-to-Come: I am the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet-to-Come. Snowfall: Are you here to show me what Future Hearth's Warming Eves are like? Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet-to-Come: No, for there are no more Hearth's Warming Eves for me to show. Snowfall: Why not? Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet-to-Come: You will succeed in erasing the holiday, as you wished. Snowfall: And what happens? Luna's Future Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet-to-Come: I see a cold wind blowing through I see days neither fun nor free I see a future caused by you I see a path not meant to be The future should be filled with magic Dreams and wishes brought to life But the days ahead are dark and tragic No time for hope when all is strife Whatever might have been All the dreams that ponies share Because of you, Snowfall Frost Now the future is a cold nightmare Snowfall: Windigos? They aren't real! It's just a little filly story! Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet-to-Come: They are all too real, Snowfall, and your actions will allow them to return. The future of Equestria shall be bathed in a blanket of eternal snow! *floats away* Snowfall: No! I never meant for this to happen! I didn't understand! I didn't see how important Hearth's Warming Eve was! Please, Spirit! I haven't cast the spell yet! Is there still time?! I'm sorry! *echoes* ---- Snowfall: There's still time! *party crowds talking* *knocks* *door opens* Merry: Oh my. Flutterholly: Snowfall Frost? Snowfall: I was hoping I wasn't too late for the party? I brought gifts. *record needle scratch sound effect* *Snowdash flies by, drinking apple cider* Snowdash: *spits cider out* Boss?! Snowfall: I was wrong earlier, about Hearth's Warming Eve. It's not all about singing and presents. The singing and presents are all about celebrating the ponies in our lives. The ponies we should... listen to more often: our friends. *Snowfall gives a bottle wrapped in paper to Snowdash* Snowdash: Wow. *rips paper* Dragon Toenail? Uh... thanks? Snowfall: I was in a hurry. I'll do better next time. Snowdash: Ha! You kidding? No one's ever given me Dragon Toenail before! It's awesome! Now come get some eggnog! Twilight: And from then on, it was always said of all of the Hearth's Warming Eve celebrations, Snowfall's was the Hearth's Warming Vest. The end. *closes book* Well, that's it! Thanks for letting me read you the story. Guess you can call it a night. Spike and I are heading downstairs, and if you wanted to, you'd be welcome to join us. *walks out* ---- Twilight: Welcome to the party! Happy Hearth's Warming, Starlight. Starlight: Happy Hearth's Warming, Twilight. Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise) Starlight: Hearth's Warming Eve is filled with presents Some take you by surprise A story shared by your good friends That makes your spirits rise Sometimes you just let go of the past Enjoy the present while it lasts And really it's not that much to ask With good friends by your side Now it's time to celebrate Ponies: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Starlight: All together, feeling great Ponies: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Starlight: Can hardly wait We'll party 'til late Our favourite date! Ponies: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a— Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again! (credits with "Pinkie's Present" Instrumental) Category:Transcripts